I've loved you for a thousand years,I'll love you for a thousand more
by Sol Emrys
Summary: Arthur has his life perfectly planned...Until Merlin comes back. Rated M to be sure.


_A/N: Well, this was my first fic…English is not my birth language so please be nice if there's some mistake…Also, the way Merlin and Arthur met for the first time is based on a fic I read some time ago and I freaking love! But now I can't find the link, so if you know which one I'm talking about I beg you for everything that is good in life (?) you mail me with the link, so I can give the credit to the author, because it is simply great and you should read it__:D I hope you like this thing I wrote at my school, because I love writing when teachers are giving me things to do :P __ Special thanks to my friend Joanna for encourage me to do this and read it before I publish it and give me her opinion. Well, here it goes…._

Arthur and his girlfriend Elena were having dinner at a restaurant.

-How was your day?- Elena asked

-Fine. A bit busy, you know, today we had the trial and…

-Oh…Right! And?

-In a week we'll know the sentence.

A boy entered, it seemed like he knew the place like the palm of his hand. He went to Arthur's table and he froze.

-It's been a long time!-said the boy.

-Yeah…I didn't expect you were here… It's a surprise! I thought you were in Ealdor.

He stood up and they warmly greeted with a hug. They looked at each other until Elena interrupted.

-Are you going to tell me who is he?

-He is Merlin….An old friend.

-Ahh…

-She's Elena, my girlfriend- Arthur told to Merlin.

-Fiancée-she corrected.

-Ahh…And how long are you together?-Merlin asked.

-Three years…-Arthur said almost with sorrow.

-Three years…-Merlin repeated with some feeling….could be regret or melancholy.

-Why don't you sit and eat with us?- Elena suggested.

In that moment Arthur felt how the seconds slow down, it was easy to say that Merlin was hesitating and nervous. Elena didn't notice it…but that was normal, they knew each other so well that they could read the other's thoughts. Merlin accepted and they called the waiter.

-Wok vegetables and the sweetest wine you have, please- Arthur ordered.

-You remembered- Merlin said smiling.

Arthur petrified… He didn't remember how much he liked seeing him smile.

-Well, tell me about how you met…Everything!- exclaimed Elena, half joking and half not.

-We've met in strange circumstances…-Merlin began with a nostalgic look and a smile on his face –It was a morning when I almost lost the bus….I didn't, thanks to this guy- said looking at Arthur who couldn't resist and laughed.

-What would you do without me? Oh, I know…Nothing!

-Don't be a prat!-answered Merlin-Well, I was telling you before this useless interruption…Well, that's basically our first encounter. Then we met on the bus. We became close friends…but I went to Ealdor and we didn't see anymore-Merlin ended with sadness.

-Why did you leave?

-Work- he lied.

-And where are you staying?

-At a hotel. It's not a big thing, but it's better than nothing.

-No! You're coming with us!- Elena said-Arthur's friends are my friends too.

Merlin and Arthur looked at each other unconvinced.

The phone ringed. Arthur, who was so nervous that could have died, answered it.

-Hello?- he said and listened carefully.

-What? What happened? How's she? Is bad? Where is she? I'm coming right now!

Merlin looked worried at his friend searching for an answer.

-Morgana's in the hospital. I have to go.

-I'm going-Merlin resolved.

-Me too!- Elena told them.

-No-Arthur said to her-You're not very good friends, she doesn't need discussions.

They left the restaurant, went to Arthur's motorbike and launched to the hospital.

-You didn't tell her, right?- Merlin asked while he put the helmet.

-No-said with guilt.

Merlin clung Arthur's waist and rested his head on his shoulder. Arthur's heart stopped, he couldn't breathe, the seconds were years and he was trying to fight his feelings. When he accustomed, it could be said that he enjoyed it but he rapidly dismissed the thought.

When they arrived, they quickly went to see Morgana.

-Sister! What happened?

-I remembered a dream and fell of the stairs.

-God! You and your dreams…

-Merlin!- exclaimed Morgana- It's been so long! I knew you would come! Come here!- she stretched out her hands for him

-Hahahahaa….You're just the same- he stepped forward and kissed her.

They started to talk about where he had been and everything he'd done. Arthur watched the scene and felt like the old times and…it felt good.

Gwaine came back with a coffee.

-Merlin!- he happily exclaimed and hugged him- It's been so long since we've seen you last time. How was the life in Ealdor? Wait till the guys see you, they're going to be so happy…

-It was fine, I was talking about… By the way, what are you doing here? Don't tell me…Oh! You are dating!

-Yes- Gwaine and Morgana said with a big smile in their faces.

-Ah…I knew you were made for each other. Congrats!

-Morgana! What happened?- Gwen entered in the room with her boyfriend Lancelot, Percival, Leon and Elyan.

-Nothing! I fell of the stairs….Nothing important…Do you see who is in the room?- and pointed to Merlin with her eyes.

-MERLIN!- they said while they were going to greet him.

They started to talk about everything that had happened since he had gone.

Later they retired to their respective homes. Merlin and Arthur climbed to the motorbike and went to Merlin's hotel to pack up his things. When they finished they went to Arthur and Elena's house.

-It was good to see everyone, we should have a dinner together like the old times- Merlin said.

-Nothing is like it was before- Arhur said, sharply.

When they arrived Merlin went to the guests' room and spent the night there.

The next morning he visited Gaius, his mentor and who he considerate as a father, and his wife Alice. He didn't stay in their home because he didn't want to be an intruder.

Arthur went to the buffet, and Elena went to the hospital. She found Gwaine and Morgana packing her things.

-Sister- Elena said.

-Don't call me like that- Morgana answered.

-Ohh, do we have a bad mood today?

-She's not in mood for your jokes, please leave or I'll make you leave- Gwaine said.

-Oh, I didn't know you were such aggressive guy!-she funny said.

-Please Gwaine, leave us alone- Morgana asked.

Gwaine leave cursing under his breathe. He didn't like how it could end.

-What do you want?- Morgana spoke first.

-I want to know what kind of relationship Merlin and your brother have.

-He didn't tell you anything- she answered smiling.

-Tell me what?- Elena violently asked.

-You know? There's a reason for why only Uther likes you and for why Arthur smiles more with Merlin than with you.

Elena tried to reach her and Morgana made a spell…if she tried to get closer, her hands will twist.

-Merlin and Arthur met six years ago on a bus. They became friends and then they realized that they have fallen in love. Merlin took everyday the same bus just to see my brother, even if it left him on the other side of the city, far away from where he had to go. They had the most beautiful romance ever. But our father didn't approve their relation and he argued with Arthur to the point that they didn't speak to each other. As soon as Merlin realized that he went back to Ealdor. He couldn't bear the fact that they were fighting because of him. He's the kindest person I've ever known and he would do every sacrifice for Arthur, this was one of them.

-When it happened?

-Three years ago. After two months, tough my brother was devastated, Uther introduced you and forced him to accept you.

-Arthur loves me- she tried to convince herself.

-One is free to believe whatever they want- Morgana answered and released the girl, who began to leave and mutter to herself:

-Merlin…I will put you out of the way…

Morgana heard it and made another spell….But this one made Elena fly through the air

-If you touch him I will kill you….And you know I will.

Days passed and the connivance was very weird. Merlin tried to not get involved between Arthur and Elena, though see them together pained him. Elena took every opportunity she had to kiss, stroke and hug Arthur. And he was trying to ignore his feelings for Merlin, which reawakened and emerged from his chest, though he'd never stopped thinking about him.

On a Saturday morning, when Arthur was out, Elena prepared the table. She filled it with wedding catalogs. When Merlin woke up, she made her best face and asked him for help.

-I don't think I'm the indicated to do it. You should discuss it with Arthur.

-He's so busy that he didn't read any catalog. Besides, you are his best friend, you know his taste better than anyone.

Merlin sadly accepted. On the afternoon he hid himself on his room.

When Arthur arrived he asked where he was. Elena, trying to hide her rage, told him that he locked himself and didn't see him on the whole afternoon. Arthur entered and saw him ready to go and with red eyes.

-Where are you going?

-To see Gwen and Lancelot.

-Were you crying?

-No, my eyes itched and I scratched them.

-Don't lie to me.

-It's true- he sharply said- Now move and let me go out.

When he arrived to Gwen's they welcomed him and he started to cry again. He told them everything that had happened and stayed the night.

The next morning Arthur went to see how was Merlin. Gwen opened the door.

-Is he here?

-Yes.

-Can I see him?

-No.

-Why?

-Because you're an idiot.

-What happened? Why are you saying this?

-Because it's the truth…And your girlfriend's a bitch.

Lancelot went to the door to calm his girlfriend.

-What happened? Can anybody tell me, please?!

-Happens- Lancelot began- that your girlfriend made him watch wedding catalogs and help her to organize it. Gwen, can you leave? I need to talk alone with Arthur.

Gwen left, but before she launched him a killing look.

-Do you really love her?

-Yes.

-Are you sure?

-Yes.

-So why every time you see him your face and eyes shine brighter?

-That's not true.

-Yes. It is. Do you care so much your father's opinion that you walked away from your friends and in two weeks you will marry someone who you don't love?

-Yes, I love her. And you walked away.

-No. You've changed. You started to lie to yourself, to try to change, to convince yourself that you are something you're not….I remember the brave boy who didn't care what the others thought about him and always defended what he thought…and felt. What happened?

-He grew up- and left without saying another word.

At night Merlin returned to the flat. They had dinner and went to their rooms. Merlin needed another blanket and went to Arthur and Elena's room. He saw her kissing Arthur and removing his shirt. His heart broke. He felt like everything was collapsing, he saw everything from the floor, but for some weird reason he was standing. Merlin closed the door and shut himself in his room. Elena smiled when she saw Merlin leave, thinking that his boyfriend didn't see anything, but he heard the door and moved away from her. He told her he was tired and he laid. He waited until Elena fell asleep and went to Merlin's room. He knocked but no one answered. He entered. It was all dark and Merlin was laid on the bed with his eyes closed and the face full of tears. Arthur came closer and dried them.

-Forgive me, my love- he said, kneeled at his side.

Merlin, who was awake, opened his eyes.

-I thought you were sleeping.

-No.

The room filled with an awkward silence.

-Did you hear me?

-Yes.

-Forget what I've told.

-Why? We still have time.

-Enough Merlin! You went to Ealdor! You abandoned me!

-I left because I didn't want you to fight with your father!

-Mission accomplished, we get along.

-Yeah…

Merlin was sitting on the bed, watched how Arthur walked away and started to cry. Arthur felt guilty. He apologized and went out of the room. Merlin didn't stop crying. Arthur, who stood behind the door, hastily opened it, went to Merlin and passionately kissed him….Until he moved himself away.

-What happens?- Merlin asked with his sweet voice and his lovely eyes…those that Arthur loves and had been years since he has seen them for the last time.

-This…This is wrong…I don't…Sorry- and he left.

Merlin stood in the darkness, thinking that everything had been a dream.

A week before the wedding, Elena invited Uther to dinner. He didn't know that Merlin had come back. When he arrived and saw him, he locked with his son in his room and they started to discuss….again. Merlin felt miserable like he didn't feel in years. Meanwhile he heard a shout:

-Nothing happens and nothing would ever happen!- it was Arthur's voice. Elena irradiated happiness. Merlin's eyes filled with tears, but he restrained himself…It was an ability he developed since he was staying in that house. After few minutes they went to the table and the dinner started. Uther didn't speak to Merlin, either looked at him. Basically, he was pretending like he didn't exist…And he was achieving it, Merlin felt so miserable.

The next morning he packed his things, said goodbye to his friends and Gaius, and went to Ealdor without telling Arthur. On the blanket he left a letter to him.

_¨Arthur:_

_I'm so sorry for not say goodbye personally. I should apology for coming back…Well, what is done, it's done. I want you to know that, when I left, I did it to make you happy and so no one could question you._

_I've never stopped loving you, first of all I'm so sorry I left. I came back to try to repair our thing…I think I was naïve to believe that you wouldn't be with someone else…_

_You're right, nothing is the way it was before and if I could come back the time, I'd do it. You were, are and will be my love, the person who accepted me and with whom I could be myself._

_You know what I thought when I met you? That at that moment I began to live, that I slept all my life and you were who brought me back. Thank you for have appeared. _

_I hope you will be very happy with your future wife, and you have a house with a big green lawn where the children can run._

_I love you. Until never._

_Merlin¨_

Arthur was breathless…

-What happens?-Elena asked.

-He…left me….again-Arthur was doing a big attempt not to cry.

He saved the letter and the days passed.

Morgana, Elyan, Gwaine, Leon, Gwen and Lancelot had a meeting to discuss about Merlin and Arthur.

-We have to get her out of the way-Morgana said angrily, even when Merlin left she almost destroy her, but Gwaine stopped her…Poor guy, his ears where still aching for the shouts.

-We should sabotage the wedding. Destroy her dress- Gwen suggested. The boys were surprised for the aggressiveness they showed.

-No…We should do something more subtle and rational- Leon said.

-You always analyze everything!-Gwaine said- Somebody spoke to Arthur?

-Yes, I did it. It didn't work. He's unrecognizable. He doesn't even have that spark of passion in his eyes…He's muffled- Lancelot told them.

-No…When we were at the hospital talking with Merlin he stood at the door and I swear he was vivid image of the old Arthur- Morgana pondered- I know what to do.

A day before the wedding Morgana went with his brother to try for last time his suit. When she left him at his house, she put out a box from the bag she was carrying.

-You should considerate it, it's my wedding present.

-What's it?

-Open it when you're alone, without your girlfriend around.

-Morgana…

-Thank me that wolfs didn't eat her- she said and grumbling.

When he was alone he opened the box. How had he forgotten? The pictures revived everything….Like their first anniversary, those roses he gave him, the trip to Italy, Lance's birthday, where ha had introduced him to his friends. How had he forgotten everything? How had he resisted so long? And most important…Why did he hurt him?

When Elena entered, she saw him in shock.

-Are you ok?-she saw the photos-What is this bullshit? Didn't he leave? Didn't he leave us alone? I hate him….after all I did…

-What?-Arthur seemed high.

-Yes! It was me! I invited your father. I made him watch catalogs with me. I wanted him to see us in our room! And after all you're still thinking about him?

-Wh…What?! You did what?!...I'm leaving.

-What? Where? We have a wedding!

-No. No there's no wedding.

-What? What our families would say?-Arthur was packing his things-Where are you going?

-I'm going for the love of my life.

The trip was long but he made it before the dawn.

There was a knock on the door.

-Hunith…Is Merlin here?

-Yes.

-Can I see him?

-He's resting.

-Look…I know I had hurt him, but I realized that everything was my mistake, please….Let me see him.

The woman let him in. Merlin was asleep. He contemplated him, he's always loved the way he looked…so peaceful.

Merlin woke up.

-You should be dressing yourself…

-I'm dressed…but if you want…

-For the wedding.

-There's no wedding.

-Why?

-Because I don't love her.

-Sure…And everything you told me?

-I was ignoring how I felt.

-And how it turned out?

-Good…Until you came back. I wanted grab you and never let you leave.

-It didn't look like that.

-Because I was a coward. When you left I went through a huge depression. My father wanted me go out with other girls but I didn't care if I was still breathing. When they introduced me to Elena I thought I would forget you. Time healed wounds but I never stopped loving you. Then you came back and the fear of put together part by part my heart again came back. I tried to not pay attention to my feelings, thinking they were going to disappear, but they became stronger. When you left I felt like I was dying again, I couldn't believe I let you leave again, my heart broke once more…Morgana made me see the truth. I'm so sorry. I was an idiot, I wanted to ignore everything we lived together. I was a coward. I pretended that nothing was happening when I was dying for talk to you, look at you, kiss you, feel you, touch you…Are you alright?

Merlin was crying.

-Yeah.

-What happens?

-I love you so much…

He kissed him passionately, letting out all the restrained love for years.

-And your father?

-I don't know and I don't care. I only want to be with you.

They lay down together and hugged, and they didn't stop stroking until they fell asleep


End file.
